open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Class
Choosing your Character Class is a three step process. =Step One: Theme= First, pick a Theme. =Step Two: Role= Once you have chosen a Theme, you should choose a role for your character to play in the adventure. Choosing Your Role Once you have chosen your role and your theme, you can choose your character class. Each class within a theme fulfills a particular role; some themes may have more than one class that fulfill the same role, but do it a little differently. Fighter Classes * Warrior (Striker role) * Guard (Defender role) * Scout (Controller role) * Marshal (Leader role) * Fighter (Generalist role) Rogue Classes * Assassin (Striker role) * Acrobat (Defender role) * Thief (Controller role) * Bard (Leader role) * Rogue (Generalist role) Barbarian Classes * Berserker (Striker role) * Warden (Defender role) * Druid (Controller role) * Shaman (Leader role) * Barbarian (Generalist role) Priest Classes * Avenger (Striker role) * Templar (Defender role) * Thaumaturge (Controller role) * Cleric (Leader role) * Priest (Generalist role) Wizard Classes * Evoker (Striker role) * Abjurer (Defender role) * Conjurer (Controller role) * Artificer (Leader role) * Wizard (Generalist role) Sorcerer Classes * Prodigy (Striker role) * Magus (Defender role) * Conduit (Controller role) * Oracle (Leader role) * Sorcerer (Generalist role) Ranger (Fighter/Barbarian) Classes * Hunter (Striker role) * Reeve (Defender role) * Seeker (Controller role) * Nomad (Leader role) * Ranger (Generalist role) Paladin (Fighter/Priest) Classes * Oathsworn (Striker role) * Cavalier (Defender role) * Warpriest (Controller role) * Hospitalier (Leader role) * Paladin (Generalist role) Monk (Fighter/Wizard) Classes * Black Belt (Striker role) * Ascetic (Defender role) * Dervish (Controller role) * Sage (Leader role) * Monk (Generalist role) Bard (Rogue/Sorcerer) Classes * Minstrel (Striker role) * Troubador (Defender role) * Loremaster (Controller role) * Skald (Leader role) * Bard (Generalist role) Warlock (Wizard/Sorcerer) Classes Choose a Role: * Witch (Striker role) * Hexblade (Defender role) * Binder (Controller role) * Herald (Leader role) * Warlock (Hybrid role) =Step Three: Style= Once you've chosen your character class, you are provided with a choice to customize your character to your liking. This is called your style, and works differently for each kind of character. Fighter Styles (Fighting Style) Fighter styles are called, appropriately enough, Fighting Styles. A Fighting Style is a particular regimen of training in armed combat that allows a Fighter to excel with a particular set of weapons. * Bare-handed Fighting Style * Shield Fighting Style * Polearm Fighting Style * Two-Weapon Fighting Style * Light Blade Fighting Style * Heavy Blade Fighting Style * Spear Fighting Style * Blunt Weapon Fighting Style * Flail Fighting Style * Thrown Weapon Fighting Style * Archery Fighting Style Rogue Styles (Talent) Rogue styles are called Talents. A Talent is a set of accumulated skill, training and intuition that lets a Rogue excel in a particular set of circumstances. Chose a Talent: * Dirty Fighting * Poison Master * Sapper * Relic Hunter * Ruffian Barbarian Styles (Totem) Barbarian styles are called Totems. A Totem is more than simply a collection of powers; it is a way of life and a representation of a Barbarian's true nature. Chose a Totem: * Bear totem * Cat totem * Raptor totem * Serpent totem * Wolf totem Priest Styles (Faith) Priest styles are called Faiths. Like a Barbarian's Totem, a Faith defines who a Priest is, and guides every decision that they make. * High-Father (Sun, Law, and Good domains) * All-Mother (Life, Peace, and Good domains) * Spring-Daughter (Life, Chaos, and Good domains) * King-of-Stones (Death, Law, and Earth domains) * Him-Who-Sees (Knowledge, Stealth, and Air domains) * Silver-Lady (Moon, Chaos, and Water domains) * Sky-Conquerer (Law, War, and Evil domains) * All-Devourer (Death, Chaos, and Evil domains) Wizard Styles (School of Magic) Wizard styles are called Schools of Magic. A school of magic is a particular area of arcane study; think of them as the magical equivalent of academic degrees. Each school of magic is a major undertaking to learn and master. Chose a School of Magic: * Aetherics * Beguilement * Elementalism * Necromancy * Telekinesis * Vitalism Sorcerer Styles (Spell Source) For Sorcerers, magic is in the blood. All sorcerers have infused their body with eldritch power - many through luck of inheritance, others through magical experimentation or intense mental training. Whatever the source, it defines your connection with your supernatural powers. * Infernal Bloodline * Fey Bloodline * Elemental Bloodline * Draconic Bloodline * Shadow Bloodline * Wild Magic * Psionic * Inspiration Ranger Styles (Fighting Style) Choose a Fighting Style: * Two-Weapon Fighting Style * Light Blade Fighting Style * Heavy Blade Fighting Style * Spear Fighting Style * Thrown Weapon Fighting Style * Archery Fighting Style Monk Styles (Fighting Style) Choose a Fighting Style: Paladin Styles (Virtue) * Justice (Lawful Good alignment) * Freedom (Chaotic Good alignment) * Slaughter (Chaotic Evil alignment) * Tyranny (Lawful Evil alignment) Bard Styles (Lore) * Divine Lore * Primal Lore * Arcane Lore Warlock Styles (Pact) * Fey Pact * Infernal Pact * Outsider Pact * Shadow Pact